Of Time and Monsters
by Simple Paradox
Summary: A collection of Superwho drabbles. Warning: Contains fluff, angst, and awesomeness.
1. The Tin Dogs

A/N: Hey everyone, so this is a collection of Superwho one-shots. There isn't a plot line, though in some it may look like there is but trust me, there isn't. I hope you guys like them!

**Warning (this applies to all the one-shots on here) - Supernatural and Doctor Who spoilers (for any season, I guess), cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Supernatural or Doctor Who.**

The Tin Dogs

"Ugh, I bloody hate waiting!" Mickey wined as he took a seat in front of Bobby's desk while the older man skimmed through some old books. Mickey had only met Bobby a few times and not for long periods of time. This was the longest he had spent with him and most of it was in silence. He just sat there reading books on monsters or something. Mickey had just grasped the concept of aliens and now he had to deal with knowing monsters exist too. Even though they're pretty much the same thing.

"Too bad boy, 'cuz we're going to be waiting for a while. Why don't you help an 'ol man out and find me some stuff about dark magic poltergeists," he said, throwing a rather large book into Mickey's lap which made the younger man jump and growl.

"Nope, no way. I'm not going to be the tin dog anymore. I want to be out there with Rose and the Doctor and the Winchesters fighting monsters and aliens," he said, putting the book back on Bobby's desk.

"Well, deal with it kid because there's always someone that has to stay behind and do research. What I'm doing now has saved those boys more times than I can remember. I've also been in the field and trust me, it aint as fun as you think," Bobby said and took a sip of his scotch.

"Oh yeah? Well it's better than waiting here and wondering if the Doctor would come back with Rose's dead body or telling me that Rose fell out of the TARDIS or that she was eaten by some space robot! I rarely see her anymore and I know she doesn't feel the same way about me anymore because I've seen the way she looks at the Doctor. Maybe if I could be more like him, more like a hero, then maybe she would want me the same way too," Mickey put his head in his hands, unsure of why he just blurted his entire mind to someone he rarely knew. Maybe it was just the way Bobby was, like a security blanket. Someone who would always be there for you whether you needed him or not.

Bobby sighed, closing his book with a loud thud. "Listen, this aint no fairy tale where the princess gets her knight in shining armor. Life isn't a fairytale. If Rose likes you then she should like you for who you are. And if she would rather have some time traveling alien then it's her loss because she just lost a great kid who would do anything for her," he said with a small grin on his face.

Mickey looked up at the older man in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

Bobby nodded. "Really."

Mickey smiled a genuine smile for the first time in ages. "Thanks," he said.

Bobby took another sip of his scotch, emptying the glass. "Now that that's over with, get off your lazy ass and pick up a book."

Mickey smiled and grabbed the book he had put down earlier, opening it to a random page. "Uh, Bobby?" he said.

"What?"

"I can't read Latin."

Bobby groaned and poured himself some more scotch.


	2. In Need of an Angel

A/N: So I will probably be updating this every day since I already have a bunch of these written. But here's the next one.

Reviews would make Wilf happy.

In Need of an Angel

"Monsters? Monsters are real?" Wilfred asked the younger man who sat across from him at their small table at the café.

Dean nodded, spinning the spoon around in his tea as if trying to avoid taking a sip. "Yup, monsters are real. Ghosts, Angels, Demons; the whole shebang," he said then took a hospitality sip, his face scrunching up as he set the cup down.

"You don't have to drink it," Wilf said, noticing that the hunter obviously didn't like tea.

"Thanks," he said, pushing the cup of tea away from him.

"Wait, did you say Angels are real?" Wilf asked.

Dean seemed a little hesitant to answering that question. "I should really get going, if Donna sees me then her whole head would explode," he said and started getting up from his seat.

"No, no, please don't go! You're a friend of Donna's, right? And you know about Angels? Then maybe you can get an Angel to help her remember. Please," Wilfred pleaded, tears filling his eyes as he thought about his granddaughter not knowing about her wonderful adventures with the Doctor.

Dean sighed, sitting back down. "I'm sorry, but it's not that easy. Even for Angels it's risky to tamper with memories. Just changing one thing with the memories of a human could change the whole future and Donna would still have the risk of her brain melting if she remembered," Dean explained with a pained look on his face as if he knew from experience.

"You're sounding just like the Doctor," Wilfred said and saw Dean tense.

"_I'm so sorry."_


	3. Come With Me?

Warning: I ship Ten/Jo with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns

Come With Me?

"So," the Doctor said, hitting the blue box behind him with his sonic screwdriver.

"So, what?" Jo asked, unsure of where this was going. And what was with that police box? Just when she thought this day couldn't get any weirder…

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Come with you where?" Jo asked, suspicious.

"Anywhere. Past, future, planets; we could go anywhere," the Doctor said with a high amount of glee in his voice.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh, Jo, Jo, Jo, after everything you've seen today you're going to start doubting?" he asked. "You've seen monsters and now you've seen aliens. Now it's time for you to see the world in a blue box."

"Are you saying that that blue box is your spaceship you've been telling me about?" Jo asked, looking at him in disbelief. She just started believing that he was an alien, a Time Lord or whatever, and now she had to believe that a police box was his spaceship? Well, she had seen a lot of weird stuff in her day.

"It's bigger on the inside. It's also a time machine but I'm not bragging," he said. "So, what do you say, Jo Harvelle?"

Jo sighed and avoided his gaze. "I can't. I can't leave my Mom while I go travelling in space; if that's even possible," she said, sadness dripping in her tone.

"Uh, I did mention that it was a _time machine,_ right?" he said and his smile grew even bigger.

Jo smiled back. "Is it dangerous?"

"Oh, you bet."

"Good. Now let's get going flyboy," Jo said and for the first time in ages she felt like she was in the right place.


	4. The Saints are Coming

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy with other stories and I kind of forgot about this fic. To make up for it I will post two chapters today :-)

The Saints are Coming

Craig & Jimmy

Craig stared in shock as he looked across his lawn and over at his neighbor's lawn. Alphie was strapped in his strolled, ready for his walk. Looks like they were going to have to postpone there walk for a few minutes.

"Jimmy Novak!" Craig called to his neighbor who was dressed in a trench coat, standing outside of his house. Craig hadn't seen Jimmy in months. Amelia, his wife, had told him that he went to a clinic or something to get some help. Craig was sad when he left because he had been good friends with him and felt bad for their daughter Claire.

"Craig Owens!" he called back with a smile as Craig strolled over to him, Alphie giggling in his stroller. "Who's this little guy?" he asked, wiggling his finger at Alphie.

"Oh, I forgot, you were gone when he was born. This is my son, Alphie," Craig said with a proud fatherly grin on his face.

"Hello Stormy," Jimmy said as he made a face at Alphie. Craig's smile disappeared and he stared at Jimmy in shock. Only one person called Alphie that and that one person was the most impossible man in the universe.

"Can you speak baby?" he asked and immediately regretted it.

Jimmy seemed to realize what he had said and began to stutter. "I meant to, uh, but, uh…"

Craig stared at him, eyes almost popping out of his head. "Have you met the Doctor?" Craig asked, ignoring Alphie's baby babbling.

Jimmy sighed, as if surrendering. "Craig, there are dark times approaching but I know some people who are going to try and help. If you know the Doctor then you have a bigger risk for your life. Make sure that you and Alphie and Sophie are safe," he said then started to walk towards his house while leaving behind a shocked Craig.

"Did the Doctor tell you that?" he asked.

Jimmy froze and not turning around said, "No. The Angels did."


	5. The End of the World

The End of the World

Sam & Dean & Nine

"…We're in space," Dean said, wonder and excitement in his eyes as he stared through the thick window that protected them for the vacuum of space. The Earth was below them, but instead of looking the normal green and blue color you saw on Earth, it was more of a mix of dull greys.

"Yup, and this is the end of the world," The Doctor said and Sam and Dean looked over to the Doctor in surprise.

"What? But that can't be possible, we stopped the apocalypse," Sam exclaimed, his eyes now transfixed on the Earth below.

"You did. This isn't an apocalypse affect. It's the sun. One day it gets too close and boom! Earth goes into flames," The Doctor explained.

"But all the peopled we saved, it's just for nothing since there just going to die here?" Dean said, no longer looking into space. He couldn't ride airplanes because of his fear and spaceships were like airplanes times ten.

"No! Of course it's not for nothing! This is thousands and thousands of years into the future and so many humans are scattered across the universe. You saved them for a very early death," The Doctor said, crossing his arms.

"Is that why you took us here for our first trip?" Sam questioned.

The Doctor nodded, his silhouette growing as the sun got closer and closer. "I wanted you two to know that what you've done has not been in vain. Without you two we wouldn't be standing here in the first place." The Doctor was silent for a few minutes, just watching the gray Earth. "Sometimes you can't just learn lessons on your own; you have to be shown them."

No one else said anything after that, too engulfed in their own thoughts to say anything. So they just stood there and watched as the world they all knew so well burst into flames.


	6. Ye Old Rhymes

A/N: Whoops, I wrote Ten/Jo again

Ye Old Rhymes

Ten & Jo

"So, Jo, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked with a smile, fully knowing that that sentence rhymed.

"You're having way too much fun with my name," Jo said, her arms crossed and acting like she wasn't surprised anymore by the bigger on the inside police box.

"But it's a great name! It's a rhymy wimy name," The Doctor said with an innocent sort of look on his face.

Jo glared at him for a few seconds but then cracked a smile. It was hard to stay made at that face for too long. "Why don't you choose where we go first? You are the Lord of Time," Jo said, answering his previous question.

"That is correct!" he said and started running around the console, pressing random buttons. "I'm gonna take you to see one of the greatest rhymers in history."

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Someone better than you?" she said with a laugh.

"Just a little bit," The Doctor said and grabbed something that looked like a lever. "How do you feel about Shakespeare?"

Jo gaped at him. "We can go see Shakespeare?"

"Oh Jo, we can go anywhere." That was the last thing he said before he pulled the lever that sent them through time and space.


	7. A Trip to the Doctor's with The Doctor

A Trip to the Doctor's with The Doctor

Sam & Ten

"So, what are we doing here?" Sam asked as he took a seat in one of the small arm chairs. He took a moment to look around at his surroundings; it was a hunter's instinct. The room was somewhat small with blue carpet and half of the wall was covered in blue wallpaper, the other half being white. Sam thought there was way too much blue and that it made the place seem depressing. There were about three or four other arm chairs in the room with a small coffee table near one of the chairs that was littered with magazines that never seemed to satisfy anyone's boredom.

"Because," The Doctor started while taking a seat in the armchair next to him. "There's something fishy going on here. Hm…fishy…that's a good word. I should say that more often. Fishy, fishy, fishy."

"Uh, okay, what's so "fishy" about a doctor's office?" Sam asked, shifting in the chair since it was too small for him.

"People are being healed way too fast for this century," he said and Sam knew that he was going to start ranting. Sometimes he really hated hanging out with a time traveler. "A kid comes in with a gash on his arm and leaves and hour later with no scar or cut at all. I'm guessing nanobot cellular reconstruction which is bad because you humans won't have that for hundreds of years. Which makes me wonder who or what could've possible brought that kind of technology here in the first place," he said in under a minute.

"Okay, since you're obviously the expert on this, why did you drag me along?" Sam questioned.

"Because I can't go in there as a patient. I have _two hearts_. That would blow cover! No, no, _you_ have to go in there and do some snooping around while I stay here and ask the secretary some questions," the Doctor explained with a smile on his face. He was way too excited considering the situation.

Sam opened his mouth to object but he was cut off by the nurse calling his name to enter the room.

"Okay, Jolly Green Giant, break a leg!" the Doctor said, patting Sam's shoulder and pushing hum up out of his seat.

Sam shot the most annoyed look at the Time Lord before sighing and leaving the waiting room.


	8. Fixed

Fixed

Castiel & Eleven

Colors, strange buttons, and the familiar sound of the Doctor leaving the break on flooded around Castiel. He was drenched and bloody; feeling like ten tons had just been dropped on him. The distant rambling of the Doctor floated to his ears as he stood there, confused and unaware of where the Winchester's were.

"I could take you to the Medusa Cascade or Planet 41; well, maybe not Planet 41, the sceneries nice but the smell is gruesome," he said flipping random switches and checking a monitor. "Oh! We could to Disney Land Klum! It's great there; they actually have a Harry Potter World with real magic! And real dementors so they make you sign some sort of Expecto Patronum disclaimer, but otherwise, fun for the whole family!" the Doctor said, bubbling with joy now that he had his old friend back in the TARDIS. But once he saw the look on Castiel's face his smile quickly turned to a frown. "Cas, what's wrong?" he asked, the TARDIS now silent.

"I'm supposed to be dead," Castiel said, looking down at his worn out vessel, surprised that it survived all of this. But his trenched coat was gone. He frowned slightly; he was actually quiet found of that old thing. "I'm supposed to be at the bottom of that lake."

"No, you're supposed to be here with me in the TARDIS," the Doctor said, turned back to the ships console.

"But what about fixed points in time? You can't change those," Castiel pointed out.

"That's the beauty of it! Your death _isn't_ a fixed point in time! It can change!" he said, a smile of a five year old on his face.

"My death isn't fixed?" Castiel repeated, a small tone a disbelief in his rugged voice.

"No! Castiel, you're and Angel, with you there is no such thing as fixed points. The time vortex morphs around you, Angels having the control! You really are beautiful creatures of time and you don't even know it," The Doctor explained. "You have the power of time at your disposal! Without those wings of yours you would almost be a Time Lord."

"You mean you can change and Angels future?" Castiel asked.

"Precisely," The Doctor smiled.

Castiel smiled. He was being given a second chance. He could fix his mistake. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Anything for a friend," he said and patted the Angel on the shoulder. "Now, let's find those Winchester's, shall we?"


	9. Goodbye

A/N: A little background for this one: This takes place outside of the building in Detroit before Sam says yes to Lucifer as a part of their plan to stop him. It's when he's saying all his goodbyes and this time he has to say goodbye to The Doctor.

Goodbye

Sam & Eleven

"You know I can't let you go in there," The Doctor said, his eyes somber as he looked at his friend.

"I know, but you can't make me stay," Sam said. He seemed well composed for what was about to happen. But The Doctor knew that wasn't so. He could see the small glimmer of pain and doubt in his eyes. He was leaving everything; his brother, his friends, just to save the world. An opportunity The Doctor has taken man times. And if he could he would've taken this one too.

"How about one last ride in the TARDIS? We can go wherever you want," The Doctor pleaded, hoping to stretch that little time they had. He knew he couldn't do that though.

"No, it would just make it harder," Sam said, his eyes now downcast.

The Doctor stood there, unsure of what to do. He had stood in that position so many times, saying goodbye to the best friends he had. Images flashed back to Rose at Badwolf bay, him and Martha in the TARDIS, Donna lying on her bed never knowing about her amazing adventures, and Amy and Rory outside of their new house. Sam was just going to add to that list. Once The Doctor meets someone he knows they will be added to the list. He just never expected there goodbye to be like this. Usually it was the Doctor going off to fight some battle or go out and travel more and leaving his friends behind. But his was different. Sam was the one going to battle. A battle the both of them knew he couldn't win.

The Doctor felt that familiar pain again. The feeling of falling. His hearts breaking. The conversations they would never have were caught in his throat. This was goodbye. For good.

"Well then Sammy, it's been an honor having you aboard the TARDIS. And an honor having you for a friend." The Doctor could feel tears start to coat his old eyes.

Sam nodded. "Thanks Doc. For everything," he smiled and patted The Doctor on the shoulder. Firm, like he didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Good luck," The Doctor whispered, barley able to get the words out. The Doctor wasn't the biggest believer in luck; he knew events happened for certain reasons and happened because they needed too, that whatever happened was their doing and not by the force of luck. But at that moment he wished so hard for so much luck for Sam.

The Doctor decided then was the time to leave. Before things got too painful. Before they ran out of time. He didn't even look back at Sam as he opened the TARDIS and stepped back inside. But where would be go now?


	10. Starlight

Starlight

Young Sam & Ten

"That's a star?" Young Sam asked, his eyes wide as he stared at the ball of fire and mass, standing at the TARDIS door, the endless black space below him.

"Yup," the Doctor said, popping the 'p'.

"I thought stars had points?" Sam said, his big brown eyes looking up at the Doctor who held tight on to his hand so he wouldn't fall.

"Nope, that's just a myth. And stars are much more beautiful than ones drawn on Earth. They're a big ball of everything ever. And when they die they explode and create new things like planets," The Doctor said, slowing down his talking just a tad so Sammy could keep up.

"Cool," Sam said, the biggest smile on his face. "Are you an astronaut?" he asked.

"No. I'm The Doctor," he told him. The Doctor sighed. He knew what Sammy's life would turn out like and doing this was breaking all sorts of rules. But older Sam, the present Sam, was in the cage now so his timeline was open. His timeline was on the verge of erasing. If it wasn't for Dean remembering him so dearly then Sam would've been forgotten forever.

"You don't look like a Doctor," Sam pointed out.

"Well, I'm not really a Doctor. That's just my name. I'm actually a time traveler," The Doctor said.

It was silent for a few moments, both of them standing under the starlight.

"I should go home now. Dean would get scared if I'm gone for too long," Sam said, his face saddening. But it was still the same old Dean.

The Doctor nodded. "I suppose so," he said and closed the TARDIS door but still held on to Sam's little hand. "Sammy-."

"Don't call me Sammy. Only Dean can call me Sammy," Sam cut off.

The Doctor grinned. "Isn't that right… But Sam, promise me something, okay?"

Sam nodded, his hair falling over his eyes a little.

"Sam…promise me that you'll be strong. No matter what happens you have to keep fighting." The Doctor said as he got down to Sammy's level.

"Okay, I promise," Sam said and suddenly hugged The Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor hugged him back, holding him tight. "No, thank you Sam," he whispered as his spaceship slowly drifted away from the star.


End file.
